Catoblepas
Catoblepas is a demon in the series. History Catoblepas is a legendary creature from Ethiopia, described first by Pliny the Elder and later by Claudius Aelianus. It is said to have the body of a buffalo and the head of a hog. Its back has scales that protect the beast, and its head is always pointing downwards. Its stare or breath could either turn people into stone, or kill them. The catoblepas is often thought to be based on real-life encounters with wildebeast, such that some dictionaries say that the word is synonymous with "gnu." Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Wilder Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Wilder Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Wilder Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Hermit Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Hermit Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Wilder Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Beast Race *Devil Survivor Overclocked: Wilder Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Catoblepas can be encountered within Suginami Tunnels and Nakano Stone Site's gold level instance. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Catoblepas be found in Ikebukuro. It can teach Nanashi the Titanomachia, Ziodyne and Eat Whole skills through its Demon Whisper. It benefits from learning Physical, Electricity and Darkness skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Catoblepas serves as a boss in the Red configuration of the Brutes Base at Ajna. This version will frequently try to use Stone Gaze followed by a physical attack to kill enemies in one turn. When he begins to get low on HP, he will begin using Psycho Rage and Gate of Hell as well. ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' ''Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker'' Part of Special Fusion Pack Vol. 2, Catoblepas is a special fusion of Girimehkala and Basilisk. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Curse= - |Almighty= - |Poison= |Paralyze= |Stone= |Strain= |Sleep= Vulnerable |Charm= |Mute= |Fear= |Bomb= |Rage= - |Skill= Stone Breath Staredown |D-Skill= Megaton Press Stone Curse Stone Breath |Password= rk4tp6EorjRJ2iNM TTRprjRmbiGrrjQp }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill= Titanomachia\Innate Ziodyne\Innate Bind Voice\53 Life Gain\54 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' PS1= |-| PSP= ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Boss= |-| Normal Encounter= ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' |Ice= Resist |Elec= Reflect |Force= - |Mystic= |Skill= Deathbound |Passive= Attack All * |FusedQuote= HAAAAH...ME CATOBLEPAS THE WILDER! ME TURN YOU STONE IF YOU LOOK IN ME EYES! |FusingQuote= AH...IT FINALLY ME TURN...ME HOPE NEW SELF CAN FLY! |Human/Demon= Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Demons }} ''Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker'' |Ice= Strong |Elec= Reflect |Force= - |Mystic= |Racial= Devil Flash |Skill= Deathbound |Passive= Attack All * |FusedQuote= ME, CATOBLEPAS! LOOK IN MY EYES AND TURN TO STONE! |FusingQuote= MY TURN TO FUSE? ME WANT NEXT FORM TO FLY IN SKY! }} Gallery Category:African Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons